When the Music Stops
by Noir Productions
Summary: A zombie outbreak has torn through the small town of Tree Hill. Who will survive the outbreak? Who will not? Major character deaths. Multiple POVs. Read and Review please.


When the Music Stops

_A/N – I decided to redo this a different way. The premise is still the same, but we won't be soley in Brooke's POV. _

_**Brooke Davis**  
_

I had just been sitting in my bedroom that day, getting ready for school like I usually did. I had my outfit laid out on my bed, I had my hair straightened the way I liked it. I could hear Haley banging around in the kitchen as she attempted to cook breakfast for the third time. I could tell from the burnt scent filtering through my door that she had failed yet again. That and she was bitching pretty loudly. I could hear that she had the news on the television in the other room, but I wasn't really paying it any mind. It wasn't until I heard Haley screaming that I thought something was wrong. When I ran out of the room, Haley's small body slammed into me, nearly knocking me to the floor. Then I saw with horror why she was screaming like a banshee. The landlord was standing in our doorway, covered in blood. My first instinct was to call 911, but when I saw those cloudy, vacant eyes, I knew there was nothing they could do. The blood on her clothing and face was more than likely not hers; for it was descending from her lips and her teeth were bared in our direction. Haley was screaming like a baby, but all I could do was stare in horror at the sight. The woman jerked her head in our direction and I knew that we were in trouble. My eyes fell on the baseball bat that was set against the wall of the bedroom. How long as that been there? As I heard the disgusting gurgling growl I knew I had to act fast. My hand twisted around the handle of the bat and before I knew it, I was swinging. The wooden implement collided with the woman's head with a sickening sound and she went down. Haley slammed her body against the wall, as if to put as much distance as she could between herself and the woman. I seemed to fall into a frenzied reaction as I continued to bring the bat down on the woman's head until I saw gray brain matter splatter against the wall. I stumbled back, fighting the urge to vomit as I looked at the blood covered bat in my hand. Flecks of red covered my body as I came out of the daze. Haley turned to me, shaking violently as she looked from me to the woman's unmoving form.

"Is that…what I think it is?" She asked with her eyes wide with shock and fear. I quiver as I tried to find my footing. Was it? I turn my head to look toward the door as millions of thoughts seemed to speed through my traumatized brain. Was this really happening here? I had only thought this was just a creation by the horror genre. How was this real? I whimpered as the reality of it all set in. I dropped the bat as I went for the telephone; my first instinct was to call Lucas. Was he okay? Was he dead? So many different scenarios playing out in my mind, I almost collapsed then and there. Haley tip toed around the dead woman with a squeal that could silence anyone. She then scurried over to my side as she gripped me. How did I end up being the hero in this situation? The lines were dead, the phones were dead. Then I slowly turned to look at the television as a resonating tone emitted from it. The multi-colored bars were present and an emergency warning appeared, stating this wasn't a test. I dropped the phone with a clatter to our kitchen floor as we realized together. This was really happening to us. I gripped my arm in hopes to ruse me from this terrifying nightmare, that this was all a dream. When the pain set in, I realized that this was far from a dream. Haley then covered her mouth and all I could do was wrap my arms around her. I looked from Haley to the dead woman on our floor, her blood pooling around her head. This was reality, this wasn't just a dream.

"Fuck." I whispered, since it was all I could come up within realizing that zombies were in fact, real. And they were attacking Tree Hill at this very moment. I couldn't even manage to cry, I was that horrified by it all. I could barely move as I clung to my shaking and sobbing friend. We had no idea where our friends were, if they were even alive. All I knew in that moment was that we needed to leave and now. One of them had already broken into our home, and it wouldn't be the last if we stayed here. I turned to Haley, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Grab something blunt and your phone. We are leaving."


End file.
